scarymoviefilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Movie 5
Scary Movie 5 is a 2013 American horror comedy film and the fifth and final installment in the Scary Movie franchise. It is the second film to be distributed by The Weinstein Company under the Dimension Films brand. The film is directed by Malcolm D. Lee and written by David Zucker. It is the only installment of the franchise not to feature Cindy Campbell or Brenda Meeks due to the end of their storyline in Scary Movie 4. Plot Charlie Sheen and Lindsay Lohan get together to make a sex tape with over 20 cameras beside Sheen's bed. The time-lapsed tape fast forwards through the two doing all sorts of bedroom antics, including gymnastics, riding a horse, and having clowns jump in under the sheets. Sheen is pulled into the air by a paranormal force and thrown against walls, shelves, and doors until he lands on the bed again. Lohan is frightened so she decides to go home when she flies into the air as well; she becomes possessed and throws Sheen into the camera and kills him. The text explains that Sheen's body was found that day but he didn't stop partying until days later, and that his three kids were found missing, Lohan was arrested, again, and a reward was put out for the missing children. Several months later, Ja'Marcus and D'Andre are walking in the Humboldt County woods in California in search of cannabis plants to steal. After stealing one and fleeing, they take shelter in a cabin in the woods. Upon entering they see three strange creatures, later confirmed to be Sheen's children, and turn them in for the reward. The feral children are placed in isolation at a child development research center for a few months until they are deemed well enough to be returned to familial custody. When Sheen's brother, Dan Sanders and his wife Jody come to collect them, they are told they can have them if they agree to stay in a large suburban middle-class home fitted with security cameras. Jody is reluctant to take the kids at first but soon adjusts to having them. In an attempt to bond with their new children, Jody auditions for a ballet performance, Swan Lake, and is cast in the lead role as the Swan Queen. Meanwhile, a continuing pattern of bizarre paranormal activity in their new home makes them investigate further. They eventually learn from the children that the attacks on their home are by "Mama", the mother of the children, who is under a curse and is trying to get them back so she can sacrifice both herself and the children. Maria, the couple's Hispanic live-in maid, is frightened and keeps experimenting with various rituals, Catholic and otherwise, to ward off the evil spirits in the house. During the day, Dan is frustrated with the modest progress of his test subjects at a primate intelligence research facility; ironically, Dan is not bright enough to realize that one of the chimpanzees, Caesar, is now actually much smarter than he is. Jody and Dan, with the help of Jody's close friend Kendra Brooks, who Jody met at her ballet class, must quickly find a way to lift the curse and save their family. Along the way, they seek the assistance of psychic Blaine Fulda, who turns out to be a complete fraud, and a dream extractor named Dom Kolb, who helps them understand that the solution to their problems lies in the mysterious Book of the Evil. However, Jody and Kendra fail to see what the book is capable of, oblivious to four friends continuously becoming possessed and reviving in the cabin. They wreak havoc when either of the two read the two passages of the book; one that unleashes demons, "gort klaatu barada nikto", and the other that revives them from possession. When "Mama" takes the children to a cliff to sacrifice them, Jody fails to lift the curse with the book, but does manage to knock the evil spirit into Ja'Marcus and D'Andre's pool containing a live shark, which then devours her. Realizing the love for her adopted children is all she needs in life, Jody gives the part of the Swan Queen to Kendra, who performs the dance in the style of a stripper. The performance is heavily applauded by an audience that includes Jody, Dan, the children, and Madea. The story's narrator is revealed to be Caesar, who then informs the audience that the humans should enjoy the time they have on earth and says that apes will one day take over the world. Cast * Ashley Tisdale as Jody Sanders * Simon Rex as Dan Sanders * Erica Ash as Kendra Brooks * Lidia Porto as Maria * Gracie Whitton as Kathy * Ava Kolker as Lily * Katrina Bowden as Natalie * Terry Crews as Martin * Jasmine Guy as Mrs. Brooks * Darrell Hammond as Dr. Hall * Charlie Sheen as Himself * Lindsay Lohan as Herself * Sarah Hyland as Mia * Heather Locklear as Barbara * J. P. Manoux as Pierre * Mac Miller as D'Andre * Snoop Dogg as Ja'Marcus * Shad Moss as Eric * Jerry O'Connell as Christian Grey * Tyler Posey as David * Molly Shannon as Heather Darcy * Mike Tyson as Himself * Usher as Ira * Kate Walsh as Mal Colb * Katt Williams as Blaine Fulda * Lil Duval as Brooks * Angie Stone as Kendra's Cousin * Lewis Thompson as Madea * Big Ang as Herself * Josh Robert Thompson as Narrator Trivia * The only film in the series to not be filmed in Vancouver, Canada. * The producers had to approach the Evil Dead script and spoof the trailer because the film was released only one week before this film. * Ashley Tisdale took ballet exercises to prepare for her role in this movie. * This was the longest break in the release of "Scary Movie" films, at almost seven years. * The film was originally supposed to spoof Scream 4.